Scars
by NekoNekoMeowMeow
Summary: HPSM She grows like no other has. Magic runs through her veins, but as the beating gets tough she starts to loose hopes of living. That is until she recives a letter... (bad summary? I know)


Scars

Somewhere

In the

Forbidden Forest

Deep within the old, dark, ancient, mysterious, and angry forest walked a woman in a black cloak with a hood covering her face. Walking with no light in front of her, she walks aimlessly through the forest. Some would ask themselves 'why not use her wand for light or summon fire?' The object in arms hand would answer all. Lying in arms hands is a baby no more then seven hours old covered in a plain purple blanket. Resemblance between the baby and this woman: none.

Even though no one can see, she smiled down at the baby under that hood. She continued to walk forward, looking lost then ever. She stopped to look up through the trees leaves and saw celestial in the sky. The moon shined brightly, Mars is visible as a tiny star, and Saturn could be easily mistaken for another star. She looked forward again and resumes walking. Even though she cannot see or looks lost, she knows where she is going and which turns to take.

An anonymous wind passed her as the trees rustled through the light breeze. The smile turned into a serious look, but kept walking. She tilts her head a little to the left as she kept on walking straight. "I know you are out there," her gentle voice said "come out and show yourself."

A figure appeared next to her and walked by her side. She seems no older the fourteen years old as her pail figure became fully noticeable. Looking faded, she luminated the nocturnal forest with her presences. She smiled at the woman next to her as she walked next to her. "How did you know I was there?" She asked her voice light and carried a hint of tiredness in it.

"Remember young one, I know what your aura contains. I know the feeling of death when it follows me. And I know the lonely feeling when you are next to me."

The girl smile grew wider but faded from her face soon afterwards. "Yes, that is right. You do know what I contain. You know everything about me. Everything..."

Greif took the woman's heart when the child like spirit looked down. Already she can tell when something is wrong with the little girl. She looked at her direction and smiled a sad smile. The little girl took no acknolage to it as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Something troubles you young one. May I ask what it is?"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"As I said before, I know what your aura contains. It changes when you feel happy or sad."

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something."

"What is it that troubles you? You know there is no shame in telling me. I am your mother you know."

She hesitated. The little girl wanted to ask, but she knew in her mind that she will regret asking. But...curiosity is getting her. How could she resist this oppertunity?

"I know...I just want to know...what your life was like."

"My life?"

"Yes."

The woman looked away and staired at the cold dark ground as it laughes in her face. Thoughts pleuge her mind. So many 'what ifs', should I, can I, and why?'

"Why do you ask all the sudden? What brought you to come by that thought?" She asked the small spirit.

The spirit looked at her in the eye and said "Well, it's just that you know all about me. Where I am, what I'm feeling, what I am posibly thinking, and what I'm doing. You even know about my past. I just want to know something about you."

"I understand how you feel, but why my life?"

But it's funny...if you are going to be my mother, why not tell me some things about you?"

"I do not think that I would want my child's spirit to know my past." The woman said. She looked down and stated "It still hurts to remember all the pain."

"Oh come on!" she pouted "You know everything there is to know about my previous six lives and how I became trapped in that accursed room for at least six hundreds years! Why can't you tell me yours?"

"My life is something I do not want to dwell on again. End of discussion." The woman said, raising her voice slightly in a warning tone.

"But-"

"NO!" The woman yelled.

The spirit winced and looked down, tears threaten to spill. Yes even spirits can cry. The woman looked at the girl and sigh. Maybe she went a little harsh on her, but she really didn't want to tell her anything about her past. Her face softens and turned back to the path in front of her.

"I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. But, please, don't ask about my past again. I don't want to have a row with you."

"But...but it's not fair." The spirit whispered. "You know every pain I went through, and you know all my secrets. I know nothing of you."

The woman laughed softly. "Sweetheart that is how it all starts out when every baby is born. No child is to know about their mothers past so early."

"But I'm not a child! I'm practically six hundred years old. I can handle the truth!" She said stubbornly.

The woman looked at the spirit form of the baby in her arms and looked away. "I'm not saying that you can't handle the truth," she said truthfully "It's just that when you remember things that you don't want to remember, it hurts a lot..."

"Mother...we all have lived through painful memory. The pain always sticks with us, but as long as we bring the good, nothing can harm you." The girl said in a wise tone.

The woman laughed again. This one has been joyless then the other one. "I guess there is no way you will stop begging me to tell my tale I suppose." She said with a bitter voice.

The spirit flinched from her tone and looked down. "What is it that you want to know?" The woman asked her gently.

"Ummmm... Everything?" She asked.

"From the beginning?" The woman asked.

The spirit girl nodded. Afraid to say anything else that might make her mother angry, she stayed silent. The woman eyes harden a bit, though the spirit couldn't see through the hood to see that. The woman nodded. She knew that memory lane has never been pleasant to her. She swallowed hard and opens her mouth.

"July 30, 1968..."

Prologue Part One:

A Childs Pain

Young Woman

Point of View

July 30, 1968 in General Hospital of London. That is the day and the place I was born. I open my eyes to see the new world only to see white. I couldn't remember anything as a baby. Only few were given that gift.

I started to remember things as I grew onto the age of three. My father was the first man I have ever seen in my life. His had hansom face with honey blond hair and sapphire blue eyes can make anyone proud to be related to him. Even know him.

My mother was the most beautiful creature to have blessed and grace this cold cruel planet. Her purple hair flowed freely at any direction it desire but up, her dark purple eyes glowing with love and hope, her heart shaped face perfectly formed but heavy with age, and her skin, oh how her skin glowed with warmth. She can light a dark room in her presents!

Each day she would come to my room to keep me company, and tell me stories that her mother had told her and her mothers' mother would tell her mother. Stories as how the sun stayed in the sky, how the turtles would carry earth on its back, the myths of Saturn and a girl who lived as it ruler, and how magic was created. She would tell each story with a special melody in her voice and every day I thought 'just for me.'

After she was finished I was close to the dream world. Before I left for my own adventures she would put me down on the crib and wrap me in the soft blankets. "My little baby, she is growing too fast." she would say to me.

My life was beautiful, until one day. One day can change and ruin anything in its way. Heroes, legends, beautiful people, important people; it didn't matter. It can do what it wants. But that day had left a scar in my life. That day had killed my childhood dreams I had created later on. That day is unforgettable and unforgivable. That day...

I was three years and 11 months at the time. I was to turn 4 years in two weeks and I was still sleeping. I was rudely taken back to the real world during my slumber from a high pitch scream. I didn't know what it was, but I was a little upset that someone had to rip me away from a good dream. So I cried. I cried but the scream has yet to cease.

Bangs were heard outside of my closed room. Then a loud thump was heard outside of my door and the screams stopped. I didn't stop crying, nor did I stop screaming. I wanted my mother. I wanted to climb out of that crib and walk to my mother (I believe I remembered my mother bragging to me that I started to walk at the age of 1 year and 4 months).

The door opened. I though my mum would come to comfort me. I though she would hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright, tell me another story, put me back to sleep, anything to make me stop crying. I though she would be the one to come through that door. I was wrong. I saw a man coming in my room, and that man is not my dad. He had brown eyes, light brown hair, and very pale skin.

"So you remembered and kept her but not me? HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN SON?" he yelled.

Loud breathing could be heard from the door. I saw mum struggling to hold her self up as she leaned on the door. She held her arm out as if she tried to touch something.

"Tom… please," she wheezed "This is... not my doing. Please... hear me... out..."

Tom's look didn't change but seemed to worsen instead. His scowl did not change and his face burned with rage. "All right mother. What do you have to say for yourself for abandoning your first born?" He spat at her.

Mum pushed herself off the wall and tries to walk to him. Wobbling and swaying back and forth. Her legs collapsed under her weight before she reached him and now she looked down on her knees, almost like begging or praying. "Tom I did not... want you to be taken... away from... the begging. I... tried to... look for you after... hearing what your father... did. I tried... to get you back, but... I was too late... Please Tom... forgive me..." she pleads.

((Just letting you know, she is wheezing with every "..."))

His eyes or expression didn't change. His eyes still upon me and hands in his pockets.

"Please... spare her... she has nothing... to do... with this." She said her voice becoming desperate.

"And why did that stupid muggle of a father decide to keep her?"

Silence took the room. My cries stopped ages ago when I first saw mum. Nothing made any noise. It's almost like time stopped. Mum said nothing and it stayed like that for at least two minutes.

"ANSWER ME!" He bellowed.

"Tom... I-I re... I re..." mum stuttered "I left your father... Tom. I remarried."

Tom burst. He started to call her names and with each one a new tear fell. Mum started to regain her strength as she got up. She walked over me and protected me when Tom took his little stick thingy out and pointed it at me.

"Step aside woman."

"No Tom! I will... not. Please spare her... she has nothing to do... with us. She is you... sister."

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! I DENY HAVING ANY RELATIONS WITH HER!" he screamed.

Tom pointed his stick over mums shoulder and at me. He shouted "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**" and a green spark flew out of it.

Before anything else happened, mum snatched me and the green light missed me. I gripped on mums' hair when I saw my crib disincarnated to nothing but ashes. I didn't know what happened next; only to hear "Do you choose her over me?" I can feel a tear drop on my forehead. I look to see mum crying and nod. "Yes..."

"So be it! **_AVADA KEDAVRA!_**"

Mum turned around in time, but dropped on the floor and released me when her arm collided with the floor. Life drained itself from her once energetic dark purple eyes as her skin grew pail. One last tear escaped her eyes and landed on the floor. I kneeled next to mum, demanding that she wakes and hold me again. At the time, I never knew that her eyes will carry that light she carried before again. I kept pulling her hair, I kept shaking her head. I cried again, hoping she would hold me again. All my efforts, all my cries, and all the hair I pulled were all in vain. Tom approached me. He picked me up with his gloved hands and smirk.

"So, she chooses you over me. Well then, let her death be not a waist. Lets see how you like it when you live the same life as I an- looks like we have company."

The door can be heard open a shut and footsteps running up the stairs. I can see my dad at the frame of the door. His eyes scan the area and grew wide in terror. He looked at Tom and his face grew red with anger.

"UNHAND HER YOU FEIND!" he yelled in his strong voice.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it? Hmmm? Shoot me with your muggle wand?" Tom said in a mocking way.

"I will do more then shoot you if I must. Now release her or face the consequence!" He demanded.

"Fine..." Tom held me high in the air and releases me. When I though I was going to hit the floor, dad yelled "**_LEVITATION!_**" and I floated in the air.

"Impossible! How did you do such a thing without a wand?"

Silence...nothing but silence. I felt drowsy with each passing minute. This was all to much for me and I didn't understand. I landed on the floor peacefully and heard "No matter... **_ADAVA KEDAVRA!_**"

Lots of things were called back and forth, but I didn't know who was winning. Dad moved me away as both he and Tom moved to the hallway and shut the door, leaving me with mothers' dead corps. Things were breaking and the walls were collapsing. I cried my lungs out and soon felt drowsy. I wanted to fall asleep again, so I went over my mum and grabbed a hold of her finger and pulled it. Once I straight it, I would crawl under her arm and rest my head on her other lifeless arm.

The battle was won when I heard thuds rolling down the stairs. I didn't know who won since I was near the dream world again, but I was held in strong arms and I fell asleep. At first I was so glad it was dad. Oh how wrong I am...

When I awoke, I found myself in a strange place. I was in a crib of course, but not my crib. I heard children playing outside while I lay inside in my crib. I wanted to cry out for my mum or dad, but the only thing I can wail out was "Muamuamua! Babababa!" Someone came in and smiled at me. I reached out, thinking it was my mum or dad when it picked me up. I can tell it's a female since she had a soft famine voice. I took a good look at her and cried. That is not my mum...

Two years passed ever since that day. Ever since I have found out I was in a orphanage. I have befriended two of my best friends: Seiya and Andrew. We would always play with sticks and make it look like swords. We called ourselves 'The Three Mini Musketeers.' Every time anyone would pick on us, we would always chase them off with our 'swords.' We always got in trouble in the end by one of the nuns of the orphanage.

Even though I didn't have parents, I was glad to have two people to call 'brother'. I had a roof over my head and I was well feed. I had a bed to sleep in and I had a place to call home. This place was my home and I could never forget it.

In two weeks, I would turn six and I was happy. I have everything I would ever want. I had friends and brothers, and I had playmates. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay, forever with my brothers. But sadly, nothing ever last.

Six days later a couple came by the orphanage. Seiya and Andrew both played ball with me while they looked at each child. The ball bounced away and I left to get it back. My heart skipped a beat when I saw them examine my brothers and asked them some questions. The man looked away from them, displeased and discussed. Then he spotted me. He nags the woman to look at me and he grin. I didn't like the way he grinned at me. I felt so uncomfortable by the way he looked at me, as if I am some prize to him.

I tried to avoid his gaze as he whispered something in the woman ears. She looked down and nodded. The man approached me, but I didn't stay long. I quickly ran to Seiya and Andrew and resumed our game. We kept on passing the ball to each other for a couple of seconds, until Seiya threw the ball at me and said "HA! YOUR IT!" and ran.

I chased after him and Andrew through out the whole afternoon. I didn't know what cause the change of game, but it was fun either way. We manage to avoid the couple again. I didn't know why I was avoiding them, no not them. Him. I didn't know why I had to avoid him, but I had this deep gut feeling that something will happen if I did go with him.

It was nap time for me after I played, so I went to my bed to sleep only to be awakened by Sister Maria. I saw Seiya and Andrew standing there, all gloomy and sad. I question her to see what was going on to find out that I am going home. Again, I was still too young to understand what she meant by that until Andrew specific words told me what is to happen to me.

"You know those two people who were looking at us?" he asked. Nodding, he continued "They are going to take you home, with them."

I remember tilting my head in confusion. I would laugh at myself if I can see myself like that again.

Seiya then cut in, not able to contain himself any longer. "It means your leaving us and your leavening with _THEM_!" he said, stressing them with venom.

Shocked and disbelieve struck my heart. I did not want to leave. My childhood happiness was at stake, but nothing can take back what is done. Then and there, I had done something I had not done for two years. Something that has been held in for those years. The hurt that has been building up. What I had done is something I welcomed back. I cried.

I hadn't cried ever since the day after I had been sent in the orphanage. I felt my mothers presents somewhere, comforting me every single way. In ever woman arm that held me, she was there holding me too. Until now, I felt that comfort, my strength, my pride, my mum, disappeared.

I know Andrew and Seiya had never seen another girl cry like I did. They only knew what to do since they were about to lose me. We hugged each other and cried together. At the time I had no clue how long I had till I lose my family. This family I had with me, or the home I was in. I didn't want to leave them.

They made my remaining time the most joyful one in all my stay. I tried hard not to cry since that day. I didn't want the moment to be ruin by my tears. Even on my sixth birthday, when I was to go.

All my stuff was packed and ready to go. All the children stood in front of my bed with tears stuck in their eyes. When the woman came to take me home, she gave me a few minutes left with them.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I told them.

Lots of voices rang from the air with a words saying 'me too', 'don't go', 'miss you', and 'stay with us'.

Tears slowly leaked from my eyes and I hugged most of them good bye. It was until I reached Seiya and Andrew did my heart break. Who ever said that 'boys don't cry' should rephrase that, because they were cry huge tears. I open my mouth to speak, but Andrew beat me to the first word.

"We want you to have this." he said to me as he handed me a flat rectangular object.

It was a picture of all three of us. It was me Seiya and Andrew wearing all black and posing. In the back it said:

Three Mini Musketeers

All for one and one for all!

Justice will prevail through them all!

From Seiya and Andrew

"Thank you so much..." I said, feeling my voice break down.

We all hugged each other again, our final hug...for now. This time I cried my all while hiccupping. Now it was my turn to give up something to them both. I went to my packed suit case and went through it to see what I should give up. When I found them, I gave it to them right away. They protested at first, saying that I had slept with them forever and they are what protected me from nightmares, but my pleading eyes always makes them melt. I gave my lion to Andrew and my penguin to Seiya ((PENGUIN! XD)).

The time has come. Mum called me and my time in the orphanage is up. We waved farewell at the door and I looked away while tears kept on coming. I looked around to see where we were going since I saw no car in the parking spot where most of the orphans are taken away. In steed we kept on walking, and walking, and walking.

Turned out we had to take the bus when we reached a pole. We waited and I asked her whole bunch of question, but she didn't give me a straight answer. When the bus came, mums hand was trembling. I didn't know why, but when we sat in the back of the bus I asked her why. She avoided the answer by not telling me one. I sat there in boredom and I looked out the window, my eyes still red from the crying.

From the reflection of the window, I saw mum glancing at me as we came near to our destination. She wanted to tell me something but always kept quiet. She started to shake and tremble a little more. When I turned around and touched her hand, she jumped. She sighs in relief when she saw it was me. I asked her what's wrong, but again she didn't answer. She just looked at me in fear and sympathy. I didn't know why.

When we reached the house, her shaking didn't seem to stop. I always wondered why till now. When the door opens someone took her by the hair and threw her at the wall. I saw that man again, yelled at me to get in and shut the door.

He started to beat her and accused her for being with another man. I wasn't too appeal to these colorful words he picked, since I had never heard them, and I didn't like the beating. Her eyes pained me when he kicked her in the rib, so I yelled out "STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!"

He stopped beating her and turned his attention to me. He sneered and grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the opposite wall. He started to beat me instead and mum looked away while nursing her cuts. When John got tired he left me there and went to his room. When passed by mum, he gave her one last kick before going in his room. I just laid there thinking to myself 'what did I do?' and blacked out. Ironic, eh? And on my sixth birthday too.

Next day I woke up on the floor with a thin blanket over me. I saw all my cuts treated and dressed for healing. I felt good, but the cuts and burses would hurt when I move. Then 'father' burst in and told me to get ready cause we are going to go to work. I protested, but that earned me a punch to the face while his rings were on. I dare not to talk and got ready while he was in the room. I felt so uncomfortable while he stared at me so I dressed up faster then he expected me to.

We got in the car, but I sat in the backseat. I didn't want to go anywhere near him. He told me everything I am going to do while I lived under 'his' roof, and it did not include schooling. He said that while I live with him and that 'whore' of a wife I am to work in the restaurant, take orders, clean up, and when we go home I am to clean up. If I don't do what he says, he will punish me.

That day I went slowly since I didn't know what to do. The beating I received was too great for my body to handle. I can barley move and I went out before he was finished. Same thing happen the next day when I woke up. My cuts were treated and I woke up on the floor. I know what to do this time. Before John came in I was ready and he frown. The beating wasn't too great this time and I kept awake. It turned out that after mum gets her beating, she helps me before she helps herself.

"I'm sorry," she started, "that you have to go through this. I never wanted this to happen to a girl like you. Oh sweet heart, I am so sorry we chose you."

I can tell mum had a beautiful and youthful face under those cuts and burses. John had managed to break her spirit and her face. I can't imagine how she puts up with this. It tears my heart apart to see such a face like her so worn out.

Saturdays are my days off since John has to run errands on that day. I think he's going to 'other' places then doing errands. He would always lock me and mum up in my room. He installed a lock on my room and bar my window thinking that one day I might run away... I would too.

Mum and I would talk all day talking about what we like and dislike. I didn't have the courage to ask her why she married this man just yet. I know now wasn't the time. We talked about the childhood that she lived. I can tell she lived it beautifully and had no fear back then. She was very bold and daring. She didn't even care if the world ended in a second as long as she was happy.

The locks clicked and John looked pissed. He ordered mum to make dinner while he took a sip from his beer. He just looked at me with lustful eyes and left the room. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to be back in the orphanage with my brothers. In a bed with blankets. A roof that won't leak (it rained on my second day) when it rains. A place to play.

At that very moment, I thought to myself 'I will never be happy again, will I?'

Five years has passed from my adoption and a thing has been getting worse. The beating was starting to get to me. I started to lose all my senses. I couldn't even determine if it was hot or cold.

By the time it was my 8th birthday John developed a better 'punishing' system. It was active on the second day after my birthday. It had to do with my back and a whip. Ever time I didn't do what he wanted me to do; he would use that to punish me. Cuts, gashes, and burses come more often, but with this come in one thing everyone dreads the most. Scars.

All this went on till I was eleven. I started to wear long sleeves and turtle necks to hide my torn flesh. I wore them because he forced me to as well. Even on hot days.

For five years of living under his roof, getting use to all the beatings and whipping, scars parked themselves on my body. My beautiful skin had nothing more then gashes, cuts, and burses that will soon go away. Scars, on the other hand, are eternal.

My window would always be open in the night, his way of punishing me, with a blanket that has been eaten away by moths to keep me warm. I would hug myself to regain warmth and to try to go to sleep on the cold hard floor.

I would look up to the moon and hope that something would save me from this-this hell. I then fell asleep and hope that something would save me from tomorrow.

Next day I was rudely woken up by a hand. I cracked my bloodshot eyes open to see John (Funny how I called him father before. I guess I still couldn't call that stupid wanker father again) rubbing my legs. I quickly got up and backed away to my corner. He would just laugh bitterly and got out of the room.

I got ready and looked out the window and saw a small baby hawk outside the window. It leered at me mockingly as if saying 'I am free and you are not.' Then John came into my view and locked the windows. I sigh. 'I'll never regain the freedom I once had' I though.

That day was my birthday and I had to work twice as fast to avoid 'the birthday present.' While I was working, I though about Seiya and Andrew. How we would always chase the badies away with our sticks. Oh how I wish I could do that right now. 'So much for 'all for one and one for all' crap' I though bitterly.

As a matter of fact, I thought they are having a blast. Forgetting all about me and living their lives. I could never forgive them if they have never though about me for at least one second each day. I glow green with envy knowing that they are living better lives then I am.

I worked faster then ever and all the costumers seem satisfied with my service. They even gave me tips which are given to John since he will check my pockets everyday. So it's no use to hide anything from him. Greedy ((pick any colorful words, I couldn't pick one for this one ;))

I worked so fast and so hard, but all my efforts went to waste. I still received 'the birthday present.' I was able to crawl in my room since mum was still shopping for food. Lucky her...

There was a tap in window and I looked to see the hawk squeezing through the now open window. It landed on my shoulder with it's small claws digging in my skin, but not enough to draw blood. It gave out a loud cry when I took a letter that was tied to his leg. I can tell the loud screech reached Johns ear since I heard him walking down the hallway. I hid the letter under a loose floor and tried to squeeze the baby hawk back out. When I reached to close my windows, John caught me. Another punishment earned just for me. Oh goodie...

John grabbed my by my hair and dragged me up in the attic and tied me up. He took the whip and started to lick ((**1**)) my back with it. I tried so hard to hold back my tears and bit my tong to hold back a yell. I had prevented him from gaining the satisfaction of my defeat. The pain build and it was soon too great for me to hold back. Tears leaked from my eyes, but I never grunt or moan in pain. My tear was good enough to let him know he won.

I stayed there. He didn't bother to untie me when he went downstairs to go to bed. Blood poured from my back endlessly. My eyes were heavy with fatigue. 'This is it' I thought to myself 'this will be the day when I die. I know it will be. So much for dieing in a bed. Fates... can... be so... cr...uel...' then I closed my eyes. I know I had passed then and there.

How is it I am alive right here, telling you my story? I will tell that too.

I saw a flash of light. It all felt so warm, so good, I never wanted to leave. Yes even if it did mean never coming back to life. I was happy. "You cannot go" a female voice said "And you cannot stay here for long child."

I asked myself why. Why can't I die, why can't I stay there, why can't I be where I am happy? "Your future, your fate, and your destiny lay under that loose floor. The hope you have asked for is on that piece of parchment. The one thing that can bring you and your mother freedom lies within that sealed parchment." she answered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I saw her face. Faded but can see parts of her face. I still remember what it looked like. She had purple eyes and hair, heart shape face, pink lips, and pale skin. It all went dark and she vanished, replaced by the room that I had died in.

The warmth I felt faded. Everything has been replaced by defeat, sadness, and numb. I felt so cold again and the feeling was gone again. My sense has once again collapsed on me beside the sense of hearing and sight. I heard weeping and sob. I turned my head to see my mum crying next to me. I didn't even know that she released me from my bonds and laid me on the floor. I didn't know how long I was up here or that mum was here now and I felt glad to see her first when I came back.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

Her head shot up and she stared at me. She wept ever more when she forcefully pulled me in her embrace. I flinched and cried out in pain. Yes pain, which is the only thing I can fell.

"I though you died!" she exclaimed "You stopped breathing and your skin felt so cold. I didn't feel any pulse and I knew you died."

"I couldn't die mum. An angle saved me." I said softly

She tried to make it painless as possible to carry me back to the room. She cleaned my back with water first, then she dabbed rubbing alcohol on my back while blowing on it to make it painless.

"What did your angel say?"

I tried to remember what it was that she said, but it was all a blur. "I don't know, I forgot. But I think I know..." I started.

Silence stood between us for a long time until she asked "Know...what?"

"I think I know who...who she looked like." I answered.

"Who?"

I smiled lightly and looked in her eyes. "I think that was my mother."

She smiled a sad smile, pity took over her eyes, and she looked down in regret. "Sweetheart...I'm sorry I couldn't be a mother you would expect me to be. Not while being here."

I stay silent. I didn't know what to tell her at the time, but now I wanted to tell her that she is the best mother I could ever had. But I couldn't now...

"How did you end up in the attic? I know John would never take you up there unless...no. You didn't try to run away did you?"

I shook my head. I explained what happen. I took me a while to know why I was beaten in the first place until I remembered about the letter. I asked my mum to take the letter I received from the loose floor and if she can read it to me. When she took it, she first read it to herself. She looked at me as she put the letter down and got out the room.

I wondered why and I looked at the letter. It said:

Avalon

School of Sorcery and Mage

Wand less Magic

Headmistress: Vesta Ankh

(Minarwick Celestial, One of the Founders, Great-Great-Great-Great Grandaughter, First Class Vivian Councle,

Part of Ragnarok Order, Found eight ways to use Phinox feather for wand and wand less magic.)

Dear Ms. Riddle,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted in Avalon, school of sorcery and mage. A small amount of children such as your self have this opportunity to use this gift.

Class will begin in September third. Send a letter to let us know you accepted us with this baby hawk. If you accept then you will have to go to Fay Hill where you find your material. The entrance is located in between 'Luscious Candy Store' and 'Joe's Finest Shoes.' Just enter the Alley and say 'WonalTongle' and the entrance will appear. Once you have your materials, you must go to the Excalibur Lake where boats will be departing to the private school. We will be waiting for your answer. The best of luck to you.

Sincerely,

Ronia McBeth

Assistant Headmistress

Did mum really believe this? What will I do if this is really real? Who the hell can I send it to them if I can't even get up? All that was answered when I turned my head to my still open window. I saw mum with a parchment in her hands and tied to the hawk. The hawk rubbed it's face agents hers and flew away. She quickly came back in here and smiled at me.

"Honey, I just sent the letter back to those people." She said. "I wrote to them to say that you will go to this school."

"You actually believe them mum?" I asked, a little shocked from her response.

"Any excuse to let you out and to give you freedom. I know they will treat you better then I can ever achieve, and will be a better place. Luna, make me proud and don't let this opportunity go to waist. I want the best for you."

Luna is my nick name she use since she loves the moon. I wanted to hug her, to thank her, but my back fail to respond. She finished up curing my back and went to bed herself. Before she left, I told her "Mum, you are the best mother I can have. You are the only mother I ever had. Nothing can replace you. And you have always treated me like your own. I will never, ever, replace you or forget your kindness."

She turned around and nodded. "Thank you..." and left.

Tears of joy escape from my eyes. I hadn't had one of those moments in a long time again.

I just laid there on my stomach and think. Then I started to plan things out. Three days before schools starts, I will get out of here and go and get my stuff. Walking will take time so I will have to wake up earlier then I normally do. Plus I have to learn how to pick the lock and make it look like I went through the window. I would make sure John wouldn't find me and avoid prying eyes. Freedom is coming; I have to be patience a little longer.

Two months to go, I work harder and faster so that John wouldn't beat me as much. I didn't talk back nor have I anything rebellious so the beating weren't too severed.

One month left. Mum taught me how to pick locks on a Saturday afternoon. She told me how they work and where to pick them. After that, we enjoyed ourselves with the time we have left.

Two weeks left, it's coming closer. I can taste freedom already. Maybe that's the blood in my mouth after the beating that random day.

Three days left, the preparations are ready. I am ready to go! I have been waiting and now it is almost here.

Last day...

This is the last day I am to stay with my mum. Today is Saturday and John is gone. We spent our time together wisely. We talked about my childhood and I had a lot to share with her. This is the day when I finally worked my courage.

"Mum...why did you marry John?"

She looked away. She stayed silent for the longest time.

"Luna...I married him because I loved him. This is the only thing I will tell you. Love is blind. I was blind. Everyone told me what he was really like, but I loved the man he pretended to be. If I had listened to everyone, then I would not be here."

"But why do you stay with him?"

"Because...because..."

She looked down. Tears ran down her cheeks and she looked away. I patted her back softly.

"It's ok mum. You don't have to answer."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

I smiled back.

It was 12:48 am, so I had three hours left. I must make my exit count. Five minutes and I looked around to see if I left anything behind. One minute I tore a peice of clothing on the bar window and pick the lock. One second and I'm out of my room.

_Step step step..._

Freedom

_Step step step..._

Hopes

_Step step step..._

Truth

_Step step stop!_

I was right next to the house door when I remembered what I forgot. I had to go back, I need to go to get it, I have to go back and get it.

I took my first step back when I heard a grunt down the hallway. Butterflies traveled around my stomach as the hard steps came closer. Quickly, I hid behind the couch when John came in to view. He stumbles into the kitchen and pour himself a glass of O.J. I held my breath the entire time he was in the kitchen and froze in place when I heard him unlock my door and the glass shatter on the floor.

He ran in his room and yelled at mum and told her the news of my disappearance. I saw them both coming in the living room and John putting on his coat. She asked him to let her go with him. He just slapped her and told her to stay incase I came back.

I came out of my hiding spot when his car pulled out of the drive way and leave the house. I came closer and heard mum cried and mumbled to herself.

"She'll be caught. I know she will. What will I do?"

I went over to her and hugged her. She jumped was a little surprised to see me.

"Oh Luna! I'm glad you are still here. Honey, there isn't much time. You must go before he passes by here."

"I know mum. I just came back here for something."

I went over to my open room and dug my hand under the loose floor. I took out the letter and picture of me, Andrew and Seiya and placed it in my left pocket. Mum came to me with something in her hand. Before I can see it she hugged me and placed it in my right pocket. She told me not to take it out right here. "Incase of emergency." she said. She also advises me to take the alley to avoid John's car.

I took her advice and now I am out the door. She waved good-bye to me and I waved back.

So now I travel alone. To my destination to Central London with head held up high. I look up to the starry sky and thanked God for hearing my cries. I received a soft wind as a 'your welcome.' I traveled through the alley to avoid John's car. I assume that he will be looking for me for the rest of the day. This gives mum a little more time to sleep to regain some health and energy. Sleep well mum.

And that is where my adventure starts...

To be

Continued

Afternoon everyone. This is my first story I have put up and I am really sorry about the grammer. I don't have an editor on me. Right now I'm thinking up of another story that has to do with Final Fantasy IX/Sailor Moon Crossovers. I don't see very much of those...well I don't see them at all to tell you the truth. If anything I think that would be the first. I don't know.

Anyways, please tell me on what must fix on this. I have read other peoples story and what I read so far is 'Good job! Keep it up.' and such. I do not want that. I would very much would like to have a review that says that this part needs some fixing or I spelled 'something' and this is how I spell 'something'.

Notes:

(1) What I meant by lick I mean beat. I just used an old Southern language for that on part.

P.S. It seems that they won't let me put on the ... to separate the titles and the sence. I'm sorry about that.


End file.
